The Wrong Bed
by boshrocks
Summary: The Morning After scenario goes horribly wrong. Three Guesses who's fault it is. review please.
1. The Discovery

The next morning Ron awoke groaning. Some dumbass had left the curtains open and bright sunlight was streaming in onto his face. He felt awful. His head was throbbing and …wait…there was someone else in the bed…where had his clothes gone?

He couldn't remember a thing. Either he had had too much punch or someone i.e. Fred and George, had put something in the punch. He hoped that the person in the bed was Luna…because if it wasn't then there would be hell to pay later.

Luna was going to murder him.

Luna wasn't in the bed next to him.

Hermione was.

Oh god.

Harry was going to murder him.

Hermione was also bare of clothing.

Maybe Harry wouldn't kill him. Sure all the circumstances pointed to the fact that he had slept with his best mates date, who happened to be the girl Harry'd been in love with for god knows how many years.

This was so messed up.

Okay what did he remember? Last night was the Yule Ball. He'd gone with his girlfriend Luna. Harry had taken Hermione. Other couples floated into his mind. Ginny and Draco. Alicia and George. Katie and Fred. Neville and Parvati. Dean and Padma. Seamus and Lavender.

The party had gone well and maybe they had had too much to drink.

Glancing over at Harry's bed he saw Harry with his arm around a girl. So, Harry did the same as him. Ron wondered who the girl was. A strand of ginger hair caught the sunrise. Ginny! Oh Harry was going to pay when he woke up… wait you just slept with his girlfriend.

The other boys also had girls in their beds. Seamus was with Parvati. Neville had Padma in his arms. Dean was with Luna.

So he wasn't the only one who was with the wrong person then.

Gently he prodded Hermione awake. She screamed once she realised whose bed she was in and hers and his nudity. Everyone in the dorm sat up quickly, alarmed by her scream. Eyes went round the room noting the coupling and the apparent nudity of everyone, the girls clutching the sheets to their chests to cover themselves.

"Does anyone else remember what happened last night?" Dean asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

More screams came from the room down the hall and Alicia and Katie rushed in clutching sheets round themselves.

"We slept with the wrong twin!"

"Man, so did I." Neville said looking at Padma.

"Hey!" she said giving him a light slap on his shoulder.

Draco and Luna wandered in both clutching sheets to hide themselves and then Fred and George came in wrapping identical bathrobes around themselves.

"Did we all end up in the wrong bed then?" Draco asked looking around the room.

This time everyone nodded.

"I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" everyone but Ron shouted at once.

Ron shouted "I can't believe you slept with my sister!" at Harry.

"You can't talk, you slept with my girlfriend!" Harry yelled wrapping his black bathrobe around his body and getting up to face Ron who was doing the same.

"Sister is so much worse!"

"Not when you consider how long I've loved Hermione! And you knew I did, all along. You've betrayed me, Ron. I'll never trust you again." Harry stormed out of the room and the twins respectfully got out of his way. Draco stopped him however.

"Harry, don't. There's bound to be a logical explanation as to why you slept with my girlfriend. None of us remember what happened. We all woke up to the same situation. And we're all as confused as each other, right. So lets just think about it. None of us are unintelligent. We can work this out." He said calmingly.

They all stared shouting at each other again, girls included. Everyone felt the same as Harry but not so deeply. It was a betrayal of trust and a mass cheating game.

"We can't all of us have had far too much to drink and then happened to sleep with the wrong person. There's too much of a coincidence and the fact that no one ended up in the right bed is a factor. Well Alicia and Katie is understandable if they were drunk, I mean Fred and George are identical. But the same happening to the rest of us doesn't make sense. You know what; I reckon someone tampered with our drinks."

Slowly everyone turned to the Weasley twins who gulped and looked at each other.

"Run!" they shouted together before they bolted for the common room. All the others grabbed some form of coverage, mostly a pair of boxers or a bathrobe before tearing after the twins.

Ron was right…there would be hell to pay.


	2. Payback Plans

Slowly everyone's memories of the previous night came back. Secretly they were all pleased and enjoyed remembering how hilarious their friends had been when on acid; which they had tortured Fred and George into revealing was what they had put into the punch.

Their anger was first directed at each other…but when it transpired that it was all the twins' fault each friend swore bloody murder and that they would get revenge.

"But how can we pay them back? They are the infamous Weasley twins after all." Seamus said looking around at his friends who were grouped around the common room avoiding each others eyes.

"I have an idea. I say we fight fire with fire. We will launch the biggest prank on the people you would never prank. We are going to prank the Weasley twins." Ginny said triumphantly.

"You're crazy. We can't prank them. No one can prank them." Ron said rounding on his sister.

"There were once four people who would have done. Four people who could have given the Weasley twins a run for their money. Now, luckily, although one has unfortunately died and one also thankfully died at the hands of Harry here, there are two still alive and will be very happy to help us. Also I did hear that McGonagall once joined forces with Snape to teach them a lesson, with very successful results. They also had the help of Harry's mother, the apparently lovely Lily Evans. She had some private grudge with the ringleader and they had a full scale prank war in their last year."

"The Marauders. Of course. Hagrid did say they could give Fred and George a run for their money…or was it the other way around?" Harry said smiling at the thought of his parents and Sirius had told him about the infamous prank war. "Ginny, are you suggesting we solicit their help and recreate their…what was it again? Oh yes…Operation Thong! Where they tied Snape to one of the goal posts in a set of my mother's underpants…in mid winter."

"No. I'm thinking of something McGonagall, Snape and Lily did to the Marauders. But first I'll need to get the details. I know it involves the giant squid somehow."

Snape was unwilling to help them until McGonagall threatened to reveal some of the thing he did at school. She was more than willing to help…the same thing had happened to her while she was at school during this prank war.

"Who's bed did you end up in?" Hermione asked curiously.

"For once Sirius pranked James."

"You slept with my dad!"

"Yes I did, but I don't actually remember it. Unlike you my memory of that night has never come back. Unfortunately." Pause. Silence. "What? Your father was the school stud. Rather like you actually. If you want to hear how we got them back I can tell you but you can't be as mean as we were."

"Awww!" everyone groaned.

"I know…you can be worse. Harry I am going to give you leave to go to Gringots in Diagon Ally. In the back of your vault there is a door with the things your parents hid when they were afraid Voldemort would find them. Their most precious things went into there and one of them was the book. Or rather two of them. One is your mother's diary of her years here. The other is the marauders logbook. Inside it are all their pranks, how they did them and the results and reactions. It also rates each one. There are also some ideas and methods for some new ones they planned to use but never did. How do I know all this you may ask? Well I was a year ahead of them and when I came back after I left to teach I confiscated the book and later I helped them hide their things in the vault. Since it is the holiday you can take the floo network to the bank and spend the day there sifting through."

"Ok, I'll go. But please tell us how you got them back."

Everyone made themselves comfortable as she smiled at them and started telling them.


	3. Hermione and Ginny have news

They had decided to wait with the payback. They wanted to lull the twins into a false sense of security first, to make revenge even sweeter when it came.

Hermione, however, had bigger problems. She sought Ginny out one evening in her dorm.

"Gin, I have to tell someone. I'm pregnant."

Ginny looked shocked, but also relieved. "I'm not the only one, then?"

It was Hermione's turn to look shocked. "What?"

"I'm carrying Harry's baby."

"And I'm carrying Ron's. Do we tell them?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "No. Not yet. If we spring it on them, they'll freak out, and we'll be raising the babies on our own. I think we should go to Madame Pomfrey. She can advise us and keep it secret. Come on."

Poppy Pomfrey was very surprised when they knocked on her door claiming to need confidential advice. But she was even more surprised when they told her what their condition was and who the fathers were.

"But I thought Hermione was dating Harry? And aren't you dating Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes. And yes. But something happened at the dance." Ginny looked sad and Hermione put her arm around her.

"Either something's going on in secret that went terribly awry…or this wasn't meant to happen. If it was secret, then Hermione should be furious with Harry and Ginny, and Ginny should be severely annoyed with her brother and Hermione. But neither of you are so I'm very confused."

"It's all the twins fault. They tampered with out drinks at the ball and everyone ended up in the wrong bed, all naked, and without much memory of how they got there." Hermione was almost crying now. "That's how we got into this mess. And we don't know if we should tell them. I mean, it is huge."

Ron walked into the ward without them noticing.

"I see your predicament. It's a huge decision, for everybody involved. What's Draco gonna say? And what about Luna? Isn't she dating Ron? Look, I can help you through the whole process. This has happened before at this school. It's not the first time a student got pregnant at school, nor the last. But I will support you all the way, even if the father's refuse to. You've got yourself into a really tangled web here haven't you?"

"Its all Fred and George's fault."

"I know Ginny. But I suggest you do some decent evaluating quickly. It's not to late if you don't want to keep the babies."

"We can't do that. These are living children, our children."

"I know Hermione, but you think otherwise. I can teach you all the things you need to know about childbirth and raising children. Although I don't suppose you need much of that, Ginny."

"I'm the youngest. I don't know anything about raising children. Oh god! What's mum gonna say? She'll kill us!"

Poppy laughed. "I was at school with Molly, and I don't think she will. She's getting at least two grandchildren. She'll love it. And she'll be the perfect grandmother."

There was a thud from near the door of the ward and they turned to see Ron out cold on the floor.

"Something tells me that he knows."

When he came round he was on one of the beds and Hermione, Ginny, Poppy and Harry were grouped around him looking worried.

"What happened?" he said very groggily.

"I sent you here to collect something from Madame Pomfrey and Ginny came to fetch me saying you'd passed out." Harry gave him an inquisitive look asking silently what happened.

Ron turned and glared at Hermione and Ginny. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione paused. "Because we were afraid. We didn't want you to freak out."

"So, in about eight months you were going to surprise us with the babies?!"

"We were gonna tell you when the time was right."

"Wait…what?" Harry looked extremely confused as he watched the interlude between his best friends.

"Ginny, why don't you tell him?"

"Harry, Hermione and I are pregnant, and you and Ron are the fathers."

Everyone watched him carefully. They weren't sure what he would do, whether he would pass out like Ron, flip out and start shouting or run screaming from the ward.

"How?" he said after a long, excruciating silence.

"Do I have to explain it all to you again? Birds and the bees, again?" Hermione looked at him as she tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"We didn't plan it obviously, but Hermione and I were at the ideal moment for pregnancy in our menstrual cycles. And we had unprotected sex. And Ron and I are Weasley's, an extremely potent family." Ginny snuffled and Hermione went over to her and cuddled her.

"Look, you two can be as involved as you want. We won't push you into anything you don't want. I know this complicates things horribly, because by rights I should be carrying Harry's baby instead of Ron's. But think about it, in eight months you'll both be dads. The wrong mothers, but nevertheless, there'll be two children who look up to you in awe. Harry, you know what it was like growing up without a father, do you want that to happen with yours?" Hermione finished looking at him shyly.

Harry looked from her to Ron who grinned. "I know what it was like growing up without parents, and I wouldn't force that on anyone. You've got me. And if Ron chooses not to help, I'll be father to both those little babies. Ron?"

"Not that we need to make the Weasley clan bigger, but I'll stand by you both too. And this way we get to be a family in the actual, rather than by adoption. One big family." His face fell. "Not another one!"

Everyone chuckled and they all moved in for a big cuddle around the bed.

Later Ron started panicking. Only Harry saw it, because they didn't want the girls to see.

Ron paced in the boys bathroom and fumbled with a packet of cigarettes. "We can't do this! No, Harry. This is wrong; we shouldn't be fathers at our age. I can't do it. I can't be a dad."

"Ron, I stand by with what I said before, I didn't have a dad or a mum growing up and I refuse to let any child associated with me go through that. I really wish Hermione was carrying my child, but if we stick together through this we will prevail. What's our motto?"

"Together forever."

"Exactly. We stuck to it through everything. We faced Voldy and won because of it. We can do this. Ron, I think we'll be great dads."

"Fine, but I'm not telling mum about this."

"You're such a wimp Ron! We'll need the help of both of your parents to get through this. Fine, I'll tell them the whole story. I bet they'll be pleased."

Harry wrote a letter to them and a few days later Hedwig returned. She was carrying a howler.

"Oh great."


	4. The Howler

Tentatively Harry reached out and took the howler from Hedwig. It was addressed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. This was going to be a long one. Harry looked up at the others who were around him.

"Run!"

All six of them bolted for the entrance hall before it went off.

"Who wants to do the honours?"

Hermione took it and threw it at the twins. "It was their fault, they do it."

Fred held his breath and opened the red envelope.

Molly Weasley's pissed off voice rang out, filling the hall and making those present cringe. "HOW DARE YOU ALL BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?! FRED, GEORGE! HOW DARE YOU SPIKE THEIR DRINKS? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! HARRY AND RON I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU GET YOUR BEST FRIENDS PREGNANT?! HERMIONE AND GINNY! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! I AM VERY TEMPTED TO FLOO UP TO THE SCHOOL TODAY AND GIVE YOU ALL A DECENT TALKING TO! AS IT IS I CAN'T, BUT I MOST CERTAINLY WILL THE FIRST CHANCE I GET. I BLAME FRED AND GEORGE FOR THIS, BUT YOU ALL HAVE TO ACCEPT YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM ME ASAP WHEN I HAVE CALMED DOWN A LITTLE!"

There was a silence while the echoes died down. Then a simultaneous letting out of breath.

"Harry, this is all your fault! You shouldn't have told her."

"You ratted us out to mother?" the twins said together glaring at him.

"You told her our secret." Ginny also glared at him.

"Wait? You're pregnant?"

"Yes George, Hermione and I are both pregnant, thanks to your little stunt at the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, thanks to you we throw up every morning. Our backs are hurting. We eat twice as much and pretty soon the whole school will know that we're pregnant because we will both be getting fatter by the day." Hermione shouted. Ginny went over to her and cuddled her, before necessity claimed their attention to their bladders.

The boys watched them rush down the nearest corridor.

"Man, we really screwed up this time didn't we, George?"

"I'll say!" Ron broke in. "Thanks to you we're gonna have children with the wrong girls. Harry was supposed to have Hermione's kids, and now I am. I no longer have a girlfriend, neither does Ginny, Harry and Hermione barely speak to each other anymore, and our best friends are pregnant thanks to us. Look. We're all to blame here. Mostly you two are, but we're the ones who got them pregnant. I expect you to help out with raising the children."

"Ron, you do know who you're talking to, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. I'm talking to the people who mother is going to receive a visit from very soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about mother's visit next week. She wants to talk to the girls, and give you two an earful. Good luck with that!" he finished cheerily. Harry laughed. "You can't laugh Harry, she wants to see us too."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"I had a letter from dad yesterday. There's been some developments."

"What?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Ron laughed and wandered back into the great hall.

Harry exchanged puzzled looks with the twins. "Developments?"

"All I know is that something must have happened with dad and the election."

"What election?" Harry looked even more puzzled.

"Dad must have won. Otherwise Ron wouldn't be grinning so much. We need to see the Daily Prophet."

"No. It won't be printed 'til tomorrow." Fred grinned at his twin.

"We're still angry with you for what you did, you know?"

"Yeah, but if it is true, mum won't be. I love coincidence."


End file.
